


Mistletoe and Holiday Sweaters

by warriorjemma



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorjemma/pseuds/warriorjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little christmas fluffy one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe and Holiday Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little something i wrote as a part of my gift for bynightafangirl on tumblr as a part of the oq secret santa 2015 :)

Regina had been running around all day, making everything perfect for their Christmas Eve dinner. That meant trips to Granny’s, the grocery store, and sending Robin to the tree lot just to get him out of the house. She loved him but while she was cleaning or organizing, he was kind of a pain. She’d sent Henry and Roland to the park for exactly the same reason. Plus, with everyone out of the house, that meant she could listen to whatever Christmas music she wanted to and sing as loud as she wanted, and no one would ever know.  
She was starting on the turkey when she heard Robin pull up. She ran and paused ‘White Christmas’ and looked at the tree he’d brought, and laughed when she saw he wasn’t alone. He’d brought about half of the Merry Men home with him. It was a good thing she’d made some extra cookies.  
She heard their loud chuckles and grunts as they struggled to bring the tree in and stand it up. Regina put the turkey into the oven and went out to her living room to witness their battle against the tree.  
She stood with her hands on her hips, and giggled at their inability to get the tree into the tree stand. Once they finally had gotten it into the stand, the Merry Men crashed onto the couch, and Robin came over and pecked Regina on the lips.  
“Hey, what do you think of the tree?” he asked her.  
“I think it’s missing something,” she said, gesturing to the garage, where the ornaments were stashed.  
“Can we at least eat something first?” Little John asked.  
Regina retreated back to the kitchen to grab the cookies when she felt a hand around her waist. She spun around to see Robin holding a tiny sprig of mistletoe above her head.  
“Finally catching up on non-magical traditions, are we?” she asked, before reaching up and lacing her arms around his neck and kissing him. 

\--

“What do you think?” Robin asked as he emerged from their walk-in closet. Regina had finished pulling a black cardigan over her red t-shirt and grey sweatpants and looked up at her fiancé. She failed to stile a laugh at his ridiculous appearance.  
Apparently, while Regina had been changing out of her work clothes, Robin had been rummaging through the back of her closet. And he hadn’t come out empty handed.  
He was still clad in his customary blue jeans, but instead of the grey shirt he’d been wearing that morning, he had on a horrendous red sweater, complete with reindeer and trees with plastic lights.  
“Devilishly handsome, I’d assume?” he asked, raising an eyebrow to match her expression.  
“Unfortunately, the opposite of that,” she said, crossing her legs on the bed.  
“Come on, you like it,” he said with a smirk. He came over to her spot on the bed and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away, letting himself linger, just staring into her eyes.  
“No, I really don’t,” Regina said with a wide grin and a giggle.  
“Well I’m wearing it,” he said reaching for her hand, leading her down to where Henry, Roland and Ella waited, with Elf and Christmas Vacation sitting waiting to be played.  
Henry and Roland each sat cuddled in a blanket, and Ella lay squirming in her crib. Robin sat down and edged Roland over to make room for Regina. Roland was small, but he did have a habit of taking up as much of the couch as he could.  
Regina sat down and propped her feet up on the coffee table. Robin nudged her legs, and she remembered how much he hated when she did that. She tucked her feet under her, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple. He fumbled with the remote before she took it from him and started the movie.  
Christmas Vacation was a hit with the boys. Regina smiled at their boyish laughs, and chuckled when Roland sat and stared at the screen when he didn’t understand why Robin and Henry were laughing so hard. Eventually Roland fell asleep on the couch, and Regina left Robin and Henry to watch while she put him and Ella down to bed.  
When she came back down, the end credits had just started and Henry was slowly making his way to bed. Robin was still on the couch.  
She took her place where she had been while they were watching the movie, snug against Robin’s side.


End file.
